


Two Of A Kind

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Reader, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, F/M, Fucking, Knotting, Mating, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: She’s an Alpha hunter, and they’re on the same case. Most Alphas can’t get along, but there’s something different about Sam Winchester that Y/N can’t put her finger on… Written for @spnabobingo.Square: Alpha/Alpha





	Two Of A Kind

**** “Sam!”

The cry of his name bounced off the walls of the alleyway, but no one would hear. It was after hours and the small town was void of anyone but a few drunks asleep in doorways. Sam Winchester knew that, and more importantly… he didn’t care either way.

It had been building up to this the moment she’d laid eyes on him. Entirely Alpha and a fellow hunter, and Y/N was fairly certain they were going to either fight or fuck. When the hunt was done and the rugaru was down, Sam had offered to give her a ride back to town for a celebratory drink with his brother. Dean had picked up a barmaid and disappeared, leaving her alone with Sam.

He’d suggested this.

Well, he’d actually suggested going back to his motel room or hers, but when they’d shared an intense kiss, neither of them could wait.

Alphas didn’t bond with other Alphas. As a rule, Y/N didn’t bond with anyone, but there was something about Sam Winchester that made her insides quiver and all rules be thrown to the wind. He was an Alpha among Alphas, and her pussy clenched at the thought of him.

He’d been quick to shove her into the darkened alleyway, his fingers fumbling with her pants. With his superior strength, Sam had manhandled her into position, bending her over so her hands were planted against the wall while he drove into her from behind, the slick of her cunt easing his path. Y/N had never felt so thoroughly debauched or sexy. Even the sounds he made were perfection.

“Knew I had to have you,” Sam grunted, his hands holding onto her hips with a bruising force. “Smelled so good, so sweet… would have thought you were Omega.”

“F-fuck, Sam, don’t stop…” The words ended in a high pitched cry as he twisted against her, slamming his cock up into her most sensitive depths. Sam’s fingers curled, the edge of his nails digging painfully into her skin as he kept going harder and harder. Y/N’s hands slipped down the wall, the ragged brickwork grazing her palms but she barely acknowledged the pain as she came hard for him.

Then he was pulling away and leaving her bereft, a whimper escaping her as she found herself turned and pinned between the wall and Sam’s hard chest. “I’m gonna knot you,” he warned, his breath almost steaming in the air. “And when I do, I’m not letting go.”

“Sam -” Y/N placed a hand on his chest, looking up at him, feeling the slick dripping down her thighs. “We should…”

“Talk ourselves out of this?” He chuckled dryly, finding no humor in the situation. “You’re mine.”

“I’m Alpha,” she protested, weakly, but Sam was kissing her again, making her feel less Alpha and more jelly. “Sam…”

“I’m keeping you,” Sam interrupted, his tone hard as he ground his teeth together. “Come on.” He tucked himself back into his pants, moving to pull Y/N’s up as she stood there, boneless and hazy. “Y/N -” She blinked, looking up at him, before looking at his offered hand. Without hesitation, she took it, allowing Sam to pull her from the alleyway, checking the coast was clear before heading across the street, hailing a cab.

It was easy for her to tuck into his side as the cab took them through the murky backstreets to his motel, and that garnered no argument from her either. His room was thick with the scent of him and his brother, and Y/N felt the hackles on her neck rise, like she was walking into rival territory. Sam sensed the change in her demeanor, pulling her into his grip and kissing her deeply.

“Y/N…”

“This is wrong,” she whispered, wide eyes fixed on his. She’d never felt like this before, this… this… this creature of pure physical  _ need _ . Lust, she’d felt; love, to a certain degree. But with Sam, it was all primal, all want, and give. He was like the oxygen she needed to breath and it was terrifying. “Sam, we’re  _ Alphas _ . Alphas don’t bond like this.”

“Then why does it feel so right?” he demanded, taking a step back. “Why am I hard as steel and ready to pop my knot like a goddamn teenager? Why do I wanna fight each and every person that comes near you, because you’re  _ mine _ ?”

His face was red and chest heaving, and Y/N gaped, realizing that this anger was stemming from fear of rejection, and she moved closer, reaching out to him. “I’m scared.”

The admission was soft and yielded in the face of his fury, and everything went out of the bigger Alpha. He pulled her against his strong body, clinging to her, peppering her face and lips with kisses as she bathed in the affection. “Please, don’t leave. I feel like I’ve found something I never knew I was missing.”

Y/N sighed, relaxing into him, grinding against his thick cock outlining the fabric of his pants. Sam’s fingers were greedy and calloused, sending jolts of electric arousal dancing across her skin with every tiny touch or whisper of a caress. She knew she wouldn’t leave.

Despite a healthy fear of the unknown, something about Sam Winchester called to her.

“You smell amazing,” he murmured, biting into her neck softly, and Y/N yipped in shock at the gesture, and the wave of warmth and wet that surged through her core. She could feel the crotch of her pants getting wet, which was an uncomfortable sensation; one that Sam was all too happy to deal with.

He was reverent as he undressed her, peeling the layers off of her sweating skin slowly, kissing every patch of skin that was unveiled to his hungry gaze. Y/N shivered and whimpered, letting her eyes fall shut as the other Alpha stripped her bare. When she opened them again, his touch had left her, and he was disrobing, finally standing naked and hard at the foot of the bed.

The pleased sound she made was enough to curl his lips in a smile, and his cock bobbed in pride. It was exactly as she imagined from the feel of it in the alleyway, but now, she wanted a taste. Sam didn’t move, watching her crawl down the bed like a beast, before her fingers took hold of him and her pink tongue flicked out to lap at his tip.

He said something, but she didn’t hear it; her attention was on the softness of his skin against her lips, the slightly salty tang of his taste and hers mixed together with his Alpha scent. Y/N closed her eyes, sliding down onto him, feeling the tickle against her uvula as she took him in as far as she could go. It was barely halfway, and she held onto him with her fingers, feeling the bump of his knot at the base of his length.

His hand rested on her head as she started to move, focused entirely on his cock, and Sam’s head rolled back on his shoulders, his throat tense and Adam’s apple bobbing with an unreleased moan. The position forced him to breath through his nose, leaving him a little lightheaded - an effect only intensified by the feeling of Y/N’s mouth on his cock, sucking him down inch by inch until he felt her throat constrict with a burgeoning gag.

“Y/N,” he groaned, pulling back, but she wasn’t relinquishing her hold on him. He grunted loudly, tugging on her hair, and she withdrew, panting heavily, a line of saliva stretching between her swollen bottom lip and the tip of his cock. “I want to fuck you.”

She smiled at that, releasing her grip on his cock and propelling herself backwards. Sam watched her lay flat, legs spread, one hand lazily resting on her mound, dainty fingers spreading her slick folds. Her scent was intoxicating, and he groaned, wanting a taste of her sweet cunt. But the urge to take her as his own was too great to ignore, and with a growl of possession, he crawled between her legs, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

His cock bumped against her soaked entrance, and Sam moaned at the heat coming from her, and the way she squirmed closer. But he wanted one thing from her first.

“Wanna knot you,” he purred, nuzzling his nose along her jawline. For a split second, her body tensed, the Alpha instinct to fight and not submit kicking in. Sam waited, letting her fight her own nature, before she went pliant underneath him, pressing her face against his and baring her neck. “You’re mine.”

He wanted her to answer, to take the claim and return it - Sam wanted to be hers as much as he wanted to have her - but she didn’t say anything. It wasn’t necessary that she verbally accept his claim, but Sam needed it. He nipped at her throat, repeating the phrase and this time, his heart soared when she mumbled a “yes” in return.

Without waiting, he rolled his hips, pressing his cock into her the barest inch. Y/N clenched at the intrusion, moaning deeply as he pulled back and thrust in again, pushing more of his length into her tight channel. She was so wet and hot, Sam felt like he might burn up. Her fingers clutched at his shoulders, her eyes closed tightly and he could see her bottom lip turning white with the force of her teeth pressed into it.

“More,” she pleaded. “Please, Sam… need it.”

“Need what?” he asked, knowing he was teasing but not caring. His cock was halfway buried inside her, and he knew what she was craving.

“Your knot, Sam. Need you to knot me.” There was no delay this this time, no hesitation. She was submitting to him, wholly and wilfully, and he knew he wasn’t going to hold back. With one hard stroke, he was inside her to the hilt, gasping as she tightened and squeezed him for all he was worth. A shuddering breath made her shake around him, and her eyes went wide. “Oh god…”

“Never had an Alpha cock before?” Sam teased, and she shook her head slightly.

“Only Betas… you’re… fuck… you’re so big.”

The smug grin on his face was wiped out as she clenched voluntarily, lifting her legs higher, prompting his hips to push further into her. He made a guttural sound, dropping his head to kiss her viciously before lowering his entire body a little more, almost cocooning her in his larger form. “I’m gonna fuck you,” he growled, “and knot you. Fill you up.” Y/N moaned, nodding in acquiescence, and Sam snapped his hips back, slamming back into her hard.

Her whimpers were cut off as he demanded kiss after kiss, not pausing in his strokes, keeping them hard and fast enough to jerk her body with each movement. Her toes curled, and she dug her heels into the bed, roaming her hands over his firm body as he fucked her.

Repeating his name, she tore away from his lips when he hit the right spot, sending her into a spirally oblivion of pleasure. Sam’s balls tightened and his knot swelled enough to catch on her pussy, furthering her orgasm. Slick coated him from root to tip and with one final thrust of his hips, his knot filled her entirely, and he buried his teeth in her bared throat as he pumped load after load of Alpha cum deep inside her.

Her heavy breathing broke through the ringing in his ears, and Sam pulled away, blood staining his lips. He’d bitten hard, and a rivulet of blood leaked from the wound, dripping down to stain the already dubious motel room sheets. Y/N lay still, eyes shut tightly, and he felt a moment of panic that he’d gone too hard.

She moaned, slowly cracking her eyes open and reaching up to loop her arms around his neck. Sam sighed, propping himself on his elbows as he kissed her gently but deeply, pushing his tongue against hers. “That was amazing,” she whispered, smiling up at him.

“I won’t argue,” he replied, returning the affectionate expression. “You okay?”

There was a moment of hesitation on her part, one hand touching the bite mark on her neck. The mark would remain forever now, and Sam suddenly worried that he’d made a mistake, that the connection between them was all one sided.

“I’m… fine,” she muttered, but there was a faraway look in her eyes. “You really want me to stay?”

Sam smiled, realizing that the doubt he felt only stemmed from her fear that she wasn’t what he wanted. “Y/N… I’m never letting you go.”


End file.
